


The Bitterness of an Apple

by IsThisEvenHuman



Series: A Young Soul [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenHuman/pseuds/IsThisEvenHuman
Summary: [English Version!]One-ShotA look into the soft spot of the Leader of the BadGuys
Relationships: None
Series: A Young Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142249
Kudos: 8





	The Bitterness of an Apple

The "keeper" of nightmares had acquired a curious hobby. 

From a young age he developed a habit of avoiding people when they were related to things he enjoyed or loved, so sometimes when he wanted a book, even having the power to rip it out of anyone's hands, he would prefer to do it himself from zero. He created the covers, sewed the sheets one by one, placed each word, each letter, and each detail completely by hand. His books were elaborate, the most beautiful anyone could see, no matter how many times he read them, they were still just as neat, not a stain, not a scratch, not a single trace of ever being touched. 

He dedicated several hours of his time to each one, of course, it was a slow process due to his goal of containing and creating as much negativity as possible, but, when did he come tired after long battles ... When his corrupt emotions seemed to twist more than usual .. When his mission seemed to no longer make sense .. He would take his materials and look for the digital version of a book that he liked and was not in his collection, to create a physical copy himself. 

But the universe was a cruel place, and there was always someone more soulless and powerful, even above a creature like him. The chest where he kept all those volumes was open and laying on the floor, the pagws ripped, the covers torn.

He would not bother by looking for the guilty, neither would give him a fair punishment, not because he was incapable of it ... but because it just wasn't just worth it. However, from its only visible eye socket, clear drops began to fall, mixing with the black semliquid that enveloped its skull. 

They weren't his, they belonged to a child. 

A child who had had to witness thousands of similar acts of selfishness, both by monsters and humans, a child who had been the victim of the injustices of life. A child who could only cry silently when everything he valued was sooner or later taken and teared apart in front of his eyes.   
He did not mind those feelings, he simply decided to leave the room, his calm face revealing nothing but indiference. He would clean up later, they were just books after all. 

Since that fateful day in the past where his apple was stained with black he hadn't been able to love things like he had done before ... Or at least that's what he wanted to believe. That's what he would force himself to believe, in order to never be hurted again. 

Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> Im starting to like the personality of Nightmare but this is a fanon adaptation of him 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
